Handful of Sugar Bunnies
by Misura
Summary: Because happiness is an option. [two sugary PegasusYami-drabbles, obviously ooc, hinted KaibaJoey and YugiAnzu]


A handful of sugar-bunnies

x

Warnings/notes: Pegasus/Yami, hints at Yugi/Anzu and Kaiba/Joey, gross oocness, fluff, silliness, two-drabble-set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The concept of this pairing doesn't belong to me either, I'm glad to say. (Erhm, no offense intended, Pocketfox, but I don't think I'd ever have thought of these two snuggling up together on my own.)

written at 12th march 2005, by Misura. For Pocketfox, and solely for Pocketfox, because ... Pegasus/Yami? o.O;  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(An Age-Old Argument)  
x

"I," Pegasus declared solemnly, "am older than you."

"Are not," Yami protested, making a grab for the objects in Pegasus' hand. Pegasus easily kept them out of his reach, smugly looking down on him.

"I'm also taller. See?" Yami growled, and Pegasus grinned and stuck out his tongue.

"How tall you are has got nothing to do with this at all!" Yami pouted.

"Well, no," Pegasus admitted, practically bouncing as he returned to his seat, careful to keep his hands out of Yami's reach. "Though it does give me an advantage in matters such as these, don't you think?"

"You mean that your being taller enables you to cheat." Yami glowered at him.

Pegasus tsk-ed. "Let us say that it allows me to make sure honesty and fairness triumph."

"Hah!" Yami snorted. "You just mean that you can force your viewpoints on me."

"That's a really unkind way to interpret my words." Pegasus sadly shook his head. "I like mine much better. Besides, let's not forget the heart of the matter; I -have- spent more years on this earth's surface than you have, Yami-boy."

"I am -five-thousand-years- old," Yami said through clenched teeth, his gaze fixed on the objects in Pegasus' hand. "It doesn't matter that I wasn't conscious for some - all right, for most of that time. Age is age. Now, give me those!" Yami reached out over the table, and Pegasus hastily lifted his hands again.

"You're being very unreasonable about this." Pegasus sighed. "Why can't you simply accept that I'm in the right, so that we can get on with this? This afternoon was supposed to be -fun-."

"Oh, all right." Yami huffed. "Fine. What do I care? I'm going to beat you anyway."

"I'd say that that's the spirit, but alas ... it isn't. Truly, Yami-dear, you need to learn to stop taking everything so completely seriously." Pegasus smiled. "On top of that, you can forget about beating me."

"We'll see about that, now, won't we?" Yami leaned back in his seat, a gleam in his eyes.

"-Nobody- can be better at the Funny Bunny-game than I am," Pegasus stated confidently, rattling the two dice in his hand. "Prepare to be dealt a crushing defeat, Pharaoh!"

Yami yawned, mentally going over the other board-games that were present in this room, trying to remember which of them allowed the youngest player to begin.

xxxxx  
(My Other Me's Wedding)  
x

"I'm never, ever taking you to another wedding ever again," Yami told his only half-conscious boyfriend, who was only able to walk because Yami supported him on one side, and Kemo on the other. Once, Kemo's presence might have kept Yami from saying anything too personal to Pegasus, for fear of the media somehow getting a hold of it, but Pegasus had assured him that Kemo was absolutely trustworthy and loyal.

Besides, Yami was far too annoyed right now to care one bit about what the press might say about his and Pegasus' relationship.

"But Yaaami! Why are you being so mean?" Pegasus sniffled. Yami managed not to yell at him only because he reminded himself that at least Pegasus only got sentimental, when he had consumed too much alcohol, not abusive or aggressive, like Joey's father. It was a mixed blessing at best, of course.

"You got drunk!" Yami hissed, almost slipping on the stairs. Kemo gave no sign of experiencing any difficulties. "You got drunk after I -told- you not to!"

"I did not!" Pegasus objected, his eyes clear and sincere. "I only ever drank fruit-juice, from that nice, big bowl in the middle of the table."

Kemo coughed. "It might have been spiked, Master Yami. If I recall correctly, that's something of a standard party-joke at occasions such as weddings. To erh, 'spike the punch'?"

Yami frowned. He was reasonably sure there hadn't been any such tradition in Egypt, but then again, that had been a good while ago.

"Still, you didn't need to go and jump on a table to sing the Funny Bunny-song at the top of your lungs," Yami said sternly. "Joey's never going to let me hear the end of that!"

"Well, better to be teased about your boyfriend being a silly guy than to be avoided because your boyfriend is a psycho who belongs in the loonie-bin, right?" Pegasus replied with a bright smile.

"He didn't ... " Yami blushed. "He didn't mean it like that. He'd just been in a fight with Kaiba when he said that. You shouldn't have taken it seriously."

Pegasus snorted. "Yami-love, your dear friend Joey gets into fights with Kaiba -all- the time. It's part of their courting-rituals, I think." He giggled. "The two of them are so cute!"

Yami wondered if he'd only imagined the clarity of Pegasus' gaze, then decided he was too tired to pursue the matter of Joey and his big mouth. There'd be plenty of time for that tomorrow.

"Not as cute as the lovely bride and bridegroom, of course," Pegasus murmured, shaking his head. "They reminded me of Cecelia and me, so long ago now ... "

"Let's get you to bed, Master Pegasus," Kemo proposed, apparently sensing Yami's slight unease at the mentioning of Cecelia. "You must be quite exhausted."

Yami nodded, chasing the shadow of the woman whom he could never hope to replace with the memory of the expression of Yugi's face as Anzu Mazaki had agreed to become his wife.

OWARI


End file.
